


Posion

by Graceaphine



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Will Graham, Dark Will Graham, Deal with a Devil, Devil, Devils, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Manipulative Relationship, Manipulative Will Graham, Metaphors, POV Will Graham, Poison, Poisoning, Satan - Freeform, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: Poison - it’s a peculiar thing, isn’t it?Some of them take up to seconds to get to your brain.Others take a painfully long time to work.Some poisons come in the form of other people.The worst thing about poison is not even the fatality of it but how addictive some of them are.In the end, you’ll be glad to finally be dead.But I guess people who are dead don’t have to care about those kinds of things.The poison I’m addicted to is all of those things and more.It is a rare poison and it is addictive, corrupting,yet fucking beautiful all at the same time.It’s aGod, devil, angel and Satanall in the form of asinglehuman.A human by the name of Hannibal Lecter.





	Posion

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a vent-fic than anything. Prepare for some Will angst! We love dat Will angst!

_Poison - it’s a peculiar thing, isn’t it?_

Some of them take up to seconds to get to your brain. In minutes, your heart stops but for the duration of those minutes, you’re helpless to do anything but frash about on the floor in pain, foaming t the mouth and probably long past the point of screaming. Tears will stream down your face and when it’s finally over, you’ll be limp - _like an unused toy, carelessly tossed away._

__

_In the end, you’ll be glad to finally be dead._

Others take a painfully long time to work. You may not realise it’s in you at first. You may just blissfully go about your normal day, doing everything as you normally would without realising you probably won’t wake up the next morning.

_But I guess people who are dead don’t have to care about those kinds of things._

The worst thing about poison is not even the fatality of it but how addictive some of them are. These are the type of poison that probably won’t kill you the first time around but you become so addicted to it that you keep coming back for more again and again and again. By the end of it, you’re too far gone and either dead, brain damaged or in an asylum.

_Some poisons come in the form of other people._

Toxic people, people who force others into dancing to _their_ tune, often without even realising it. 

_The poison I’m addicted to is all of those things and more._

It is a rare poison and it is addictive, corrupting, _yet fucking beautiful all at the same time._

_It’s a _God, devil, angel and Satan_ all in the form of a _single_ human. _

__A human by the name of Hannibal Lecter._ _

__

_I’m _addicted_ to him. Sometimes, I feel like he’s the _only_ thing that exists in my world. I’m so _deeply_ in love with him, I feel like sometimes it may kill me. I know that one day it will - one day, he _will _be my down fall. But I am already way too far gone. Even if I could pry myself away from the _suffocating_ hold he has over me, there’s no way in _Hell_ I could _ever_ want to do that. Even I know that I cannot possibly live without my _constant_ doses of Hannibal Lecter.___

____

___I’ve made peace with that fact._ _ _

__He slips his tongue into my mouth and grips my hair tightly, to the point where I wince in pain. “Who do you belong to, my darling Will?” Hannibal purrs, biting my lip.

It’s presented as a question but really, it’s a _statement._

“You.” I reply, not even having to think about my response._  
_

____

___The word just came out naturally._ _ _

__“And what would you do for me?” he asks and again, my response is immediate.

“Anything.” 

His tongue is rough and wet as it trails down my neck. His hot breath brushes against my skin. Goosebumps spread across my skin and a shiver runs down my spine. I moan, leaning my head back and feeling my eyes roll up to the back of my head. “I want you to kill someone.” Hannibal orders me.

“Who?” I ask, not even bothering trying to argue about what’s _‘right’_ like I used to.

“Everyone.” 

I don’t even flinch at the response - _I expect it._ I’m _used_ to it by now. This is a regular occurance - he asks me to kill someone, I say yes. I always, _always_ cave in without an ounce of resistance. _  
_

___“Of course.” I respond, feeling his lips smirk against me, “Anything for you.”_ _ _

___“Good boy.” he says, praising me for being obedient, for saying _what he wanted me to say,_ for saying _what he knew I would say,_ for _not even bothering to resist or put up a fight,_ for _letting him control me,_ for _letting him do as he pleases,_ for singing myself over to _him - the devil -_ and for being _his.__ _ _

___That’s all I am - his _property,_ his _puppet,_ a _slave_ to him as well as his love and desires. He tells me otherwise but _can I really be classified as anything else?__ _ _

________

___The poison has spread to every part of my body.___

__Yet, I still can’t seem to free myself from the iron chains dragging me down to Hell with him _\- the Devil himself.___

___I still can’t seem to free myself from the restrictions of my addiction._ __

__This is what love is, _isn’t it?_ Hannibal has treated me better than anyone else ever has in my entire life._  
_

______

____

_I’m in love._

____

_He loves me too._

____

_This is love._

____

I keep telling myself that but deep down in my heart, I can’t help but think it’s not entirely the truth.

____

_I’m too far gone to bring myself to care._

____

_I’m too far in love._

____

_I’m too addicted._

____

__  
_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. I have no plans to continue it and it will most likely remain as a one-shot. In the meantime, check out my other Hannigram fanfic!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460114/chapters/38547110


End file.
